reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The bollard twins gang
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We are a role playing posse on Xbox Live. Story: On September 16th, 1911. Twins Ike and Willie bollard were arrested and hung for cattle rustling and murder. There dear friend Kyle McGinty was sad to see them die, and promised to carry on there legacy of being feared across the west. He Gathered up a ragtag group of criminals, misfits and rustlers and took over the warehouse in thieves landing as his hideout, and has since then conducted many robberies, murders and assassinations, all from the comfort of his office.... Rules: -No killing your fellow gang members, doing such will follow in a quick and prompt execution and exclusion from the gang. -Don't start insulting other people in the clan, if you don't like role playing, then don't join, we just ask that you dont ruin it for other people. - If you die, you must return to the hideout. Info about the gang: Hideout- The warehouse in thieves landing is our business front, however thieves landing in general is our hideout. Gang business- -Horse theft-The boss wants a shiny new horse, go out and find one for him: This will be a fairly simple and straight forward job, rob people of there horses and return them to the warehouse in Thieves landing. We don't need to have lawmen attention so do not kill the horses owners. -Bank robberies- Simple, find bank, rob bank, roll in money. -Cargo Robberies- Wagons carrying all sorts of supplies and goods travel through the frontier, and are ripe for the taking. you and a partner will wait in the town of armadillo, as many wagons roll through there, when you see one. follow it out of town and return it to the ware house intact. -Assassinations- someone has wronged the boss, or has witnessed a crime, you will be given the name of this person, you must know the name from single player and kill him discreetly. Or another player in the game, if he has killed the boss, lieutenant or any other gang member, if you randomly kill another player and claim it was an assassination, we will check the records with the lieutenant. -Shakedown- Take out the local gang hideout. -Escort- Escort the boss to his destination, a stage coach will be needed, or a wagon. -ASSERT OUR AUTHORITY!- tear up the local town, by shooting randomly in the air and throwing Molotov's at the buildings, striking fear into the residents of new Austin. Joining the posse When working, you report to either the gang lieutenant or me, the boss. You will be assigned a job by the lieutenant, who works out of the warehouse in thieves landing, you may be posted to something as simple as guard duty to assassinating a target to robbing wagons of there loot. When working, each job you gain one point, which will go towards a promotion, such as being a simple "cowpoke" up to a "trusted man". A ranking system is being worked at. Your player model must be that of a cattle rustler or misc criminals, no exceptions. A bollard twins member is any person with a red scarf/neckerchief. Each member will have a corresponding player model, you will be assigned your player model when joining. Do not use other members player model. If your accepted, your name will be put next to your character model. When you request to join, you may select a character you want to be, and that will be your permanent choice. when playing in the gang, you must play as your assigned character, as it will be easier to recognize who is who. Send a message to Xbox live gamer tag ShayneHX1887. Members Leaders * Kyle Mcginty, The boss - ShayneHX1887 * Shep Thomas, Lieutenant - Norton1992 Other members * Bo Schram- JDS95 * Michael Reese- stewie kill you * Ian Conners- laterofdeath * The Tudisco kid- DrHYDEndSNEAK * Charley Bullock- MrTw1zted * Stuart B Wilson III- Basicjohnjovan * Dirty Dan Pister- mottelbon * Wayne Daniels- buzzingWARPIG * Nick Klein- Scopeless v2 * LS Roberts- l3rownman External links Category:Posses }}